ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Paul Soldner
Paul Soldner (nace el 24 de abril de 1921- en Summerfield (Illinois), fallecido 3 de enero de 2011 en Claremont (California)). Es un ceramista estadounidense, que desarrolló su estudio principal en la técnica japonesa del siglo XVI, conocida como Raku, que transforma y adapta, añadiendo nuevas técnicas de cocción y post-cocción. Esta técnica se conoce como raku americano u occidental, ya que hay diferencias notables con la técnica oriental, siendo la principal la reducción. Biografía Sirvió como médico del ejército durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Comenzó a desarrollar una carrera profesional en el arte al regresar a los Estados Unidos. Obtuvo grados en educación artística y arte en el Bluffton College y la Universidad de Colorado, luego dirigió su atención a la cerámica, centrándose en sus inicios en la cerámica funcional. En 1954, Soldner se convirtió en el primer alumno de Peter Voulkos en el nuevo departamento de cerámica del County Art Institute en Los Ángeles (ahora convertido en Otis College of Art and Design). Mientras Soldner ayudaba a su maestro a elaborar el programa, hizo varios cambios en el equipamiento de cerámica, incluyendo un tipo de cocción a la sal de baja temperatura. En 1955, fundó el Soldner Pottery Equipment para trabajar en sus desarrollos de equipamiento patentando siete accesorios para el equimamiento de cerámica. Después de su graduación en cerámica en el 1956, Soldner comenzó a dar clases en el Scripps College. En la década de 1960 ayudó a fundar el Anderson Ranch Arts Center en Snowmass Colorado, también estuvo implicado en el inicio del Consejo Nacional de Educación para las Artes de cerámica. Soldner desarrolla un tipo de cocción a la sal de baja temperatura. Junto con Voulkos, Soldner se ha acreditado con la creación de la "Escuela de California" del arte de la cerámica mediante la combinación de los materiales y la tecnología occidentales con técnicas japonesas y la estética. Mientras enseñaba en Scripps College, Soldner organizó el Scripps College Ceramic Annual - una exposición reconocida a nivel nacional de cerámica. Además, como resultado de su larga amistad con cerámica Fred coleccionistas y Marer María, Scripps se convirtió en el afortunado destinatario de la colección extensa Marer de Cerámica Contemporánea. En 1990, recibió una beca Scripps NEA para investigar y organizar exposiciones y titulado, "Paul Soldner: Un" Retrospectiva "que viajó por todo Estados Unidos. Soldner retiró de Scripps en 1991. Soldner vivido y mantenido estudios en Aspen, Colorado y Claremont, California. Receta de pasta de raku #Soldner's raku body:Paul's Raku "Recipe" *Lincoln fire clay (plastic) 50% *arena, varias mallas 30 *talco 20 Artículos en línea * Low-fired-salt-fuming by Paul Soldner, Ceramics Monthly, April 1995, 41-44. *Without Laws, Ceramics Monthly, May 1992, pp. 30–31. *American-Style Raku, Ceramic Review, volume 124, 1990, 8-11. *Raku: A State of Happy Anticipation, Museum of Contemporary Crafts, New York, March-May 1964. *Raku Pottery (Paul's raku recipe), Museum of Contemporary Crafts, New York, March-May 1964. *The Raku Process, Museum of Contemporary Crafts, New York, March-May 1964. Premios *Honorary Doctorates of Fine Arts from Bluffton College (OH) 2003 and Westminster College (PA). *2008 Awarded the Aileen Osborn Webb Gold Medal by the American Crafts Council, NYC, NY. Bibliography *''Nothing to Hide Exposures, Disclosures and Reflections'' Clay Times Inc., (2008) ISBN 9780981629612 *''Kiln Construction'' American Craftsmen's Council (1965) Film and video *''Paul Soldner:Playing with Fire,'' American Museum of Ceramic Art, Renegade Pictures, Santa Barbara, CA. *''Paul Soldner, The Courage to Explore'', SEMELKA and Kasper, Chapel Hill, NC. *''Paul Soldner:Thrown and Altered Clay'', School Video, Chrystal Productions, Aspen, CO and Glenview, wIL. Galleries and exhibitions Soldner's work is included in the collections of the Victoria and Albert Museum UK, the Los Angeles County Museum of Art and the Museum of Arts and Design New York. Work can also be found in the following galleries: *American Museum of Ceramic Art, Pomona, California, USA *Australian National Gallery, Sydney, Australia *National Museum of Modern Art, Koyoto, Japan *Oakland Museum of Art, Oakland, California, USA *Scripps College, Claremont, California, USA *Smithsonian Institution's National Museum of American Art, Washington, D.C., USA *Taipei Fine Arts Museum, Taipei, Taiwan Enlaces externos *Paul Soldner Web *Inferno: The Ceramic Art of Paul Soldner en The American Museum of Ceramic Art is proud to present its inaugural exhibition:September 11 - December 11, 2004. *Entrevista a Paul Soldner. Oral history interview with Paul Soldner, 2003 Apr. 27-28, Archives of American Art, Smithsonian Institution. *Paul Soldner. La Barbotina, Foro de difusión acerca de la cerámica para las escuelas hermanas de Vigo y Nigrán. Referencias en:Paul Soldner fr:Paul Soldner pt:Paul Soldner Categoría:2011 deaths Categoría:Ceramistas Estados Unidos Soldner, Paul Soldner, Paul Soldner, Paul Soldner, Paul Soldner, Paul Categoría:University of Colorado alumni Categoría:Raku Categoría:Paul Soldner Categoría:Ceramistas